


Urgency

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Top Nanase Haruka, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, uke Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere under the hazy fog of lust and pleasure, Haru knows that they are missing something. Something important, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a serious funk lately. I can't seem to get anything done, and all of the half-written fics I have locked away in my computer are, well, shitty is a good word to describe how I feel about them. Anywho, this came out last night after I stared at my computer blankly for a good 5 minutes. 
> 
> So, the whole 30 days thing is a bust, but I would like to write a little something for all of the prompts. Also, if you notice, I tried a different style for this fic. I liked it, to an extent, but I'm honestly really rusty so sorry for the crappy writing. I'll hush now.
> 
> 7\. Dressed/naked(half-naked)

There was urgency in the air. Haruka could practically smell it. It mixes in with the smell of sweet citrus and sweat, the familiar scent wafting Haru’s nose as the body under him shudders and twists. 

“Haru…” The throaty gasp tickles his ears, sending a tiny shiver down his clothed back. He wants to hear it again so he rolls his hips ever so slightly. There’s another gasp, this one high and drawn out. Haru licks his lips and tightens his grip on Makoto’s bare hips. 

Makoto pushes his hips back, hands resting on the closed door and head bent forward. The ironed, button-down shirt still on his top half is quickly accumulating wrinkles. Haru’s own clothes are rumpled, but he no longer cares what happens to them. 

Somewhere under the hazy fog of lust and pleasure, Haru knows that they are missing something. Something important, perhaps. 

“Ah, m-more!” Makoto screams, arching his back as Haru runs his fingers up the man’s chest. Haru places a kiss to the man’s covered shoulder blades, fingers tweaking a sensitive nipple under the fabric. Haru wants nothing more than to glide his other hand to Makoto’s neglected cock, however, the sounds spilling from the brunette’s lips are too sweet, too intoxicating. He wants to keep Makoto on the cusp, right on the edge of insanity. 

He notices, as he thrusts particularly hard into Makoto, that the man’s knees are buckling. He then hears the brunette’s desperate words, cracking under suppressed sobs of ecstasy. 

Makoto is close. 

Makoto is nearly coming and Haru hasn’t even touched his cock. It’s too much. Haru drags his nails down Makoto’s chest, quickening the rhythm of his thrusts. He wants Makoto to come. He wants to hear the beautiful sounds he makes when he falls over the edge. He wants to discover how much pleasure Makoto’s body needs before it explodes, all the while avoiding touching him _there_. Haru glides his fingers across Makoto’s ribs and caresses the hard planes of his stomach. There’s a shudder and a muffled scream from under him. The hot walls surrounding his dick clench, and he knows that Makoto just came. 

Makoto moans his name then, voice dripping with something only Haru was allowed to hear. It’s that voice that unravels him. A strangled gasp leaves Haru’s lips as he thrusts harshly into Makoto’s tight hole, spilling himself inside the brunette. His vision blurs, and for a second thinks he might fall over. He wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist and presses his forehead against the man’s back, slowly catching his breath. He feels Makoto slump against the door, murmuring something. 

Haru clears his throat, forcing his overheated brain to concentrate on words, and speaks. 

“What was that?” Haru asks, carefully pulling out of Makoto with a wet noise. It takes a moment before Makoto answers, voice hoarse and satisfied. 

“W-we missed our reservations.” Haru’s eyes trail down to Makoto’s thighs and is momentarily derailed as he watches his come running down the brunette’s legs. Makoto turns over and catches his leering gaze. A small scowl forms on Makoto’s face. Haru is tempted to kiss it away.

“I’ll cook.” Haru finally says, letting the other know that he had heard him. The determined look on Haru’s face causes Makoto’s frown to disappear. 

“Okay, I like Haru’s cooking better anyway.” Makoto says before throwing his arms around Haru’s neck. 

“Happy anniversary, Haru.” Makoto whispers, closing his eyes contently. Haru smiles, hugging the other tightly to his chest. 

“Happy anniversary, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot whatsoever. In my head I am making all of these part of the same universe, but there is no visible correlation between them. They can all be read as stand-alone one shots. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
